


Rest, Relax, and Spread ‘Em

by Nutbuttaz



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Hot Springs, I Like My Cinnamon Buns Like My Porn: Hot and Sweet, Implied Geralt/Eskel, Implied Geralt/Yennefer, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot, Rimming while fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbuttaz/pseuds/Nutbuttaz
Summary: A cock was a cock, an ass was an ass… Eskel just happened to have the finest in the kingdom. And fuck, he’d be an idiot if he’d pass up the opportunity to have them.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Rest, Relax, and Spread ‘Em

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet-quick yet hot scene from another series of mine that I really enjoyed writing, but felt misplaced in my series. 
> 
> No plot needed just wolves doing what they do in winter.

“Enough, it’s fine,” Eskel soothed as Lambert rolled his thumbs into the small of his back, massaging sweetly what he couldn’t reach for himself. The cool, smooth stone of the hot springs was a refreshing contrast to the steam above him and Lambert’s warm touch. He had pulled a muscle training that morning, and while he could’ve just slept it off, Lambert’s offer was just a little too tempting… _Displace your guilt on me more often_ , the older Witcher thought to himself idly as he melted onto the stone. 

“Mm,” the younger wolf hummed. The oil spread beneath his fingers easily, caressing his brother’s tense muscles. “‘S not enough if you still hurt.” He kneaded at a stubborn knot and grinned when Eskel groaned in relief. 

“I could get used to you not being an asshole all the time,” Eskel mumbled, drunk on relaxation. Lambert’s hands stilled over his hip bones, laying even pressure over the knot he’d just unwound, letting Eskel take a few deep breaths and come back to reality. When Lambert was satisfied, he leaned away and stood up from where he had straddled Eskel’s thighs…. not before landing a resounding, stinging slap to Eskel’s bare ass.

Eskel yelped, then growled as he scrambled up and tackled Lambert into the hot springs. They crashed together into the shoulder-deep water, wrestling playfully, nipping at each other. Lambert was too stubborn to admit he enjoyed the attention, the touches, the stolen moments of rutting away frustrations on each other. He didn’t want Eskel like Geralt did, all romantic and mushy and ugh. A cock was a cock, an ass was an ass… Eskel just happened to have the finest in the kingdom. And fuck, he’d be an idiot if he’d pass up the opportunity to have them. 

“I could get used to being _in_ your asshole all the time,” Lambert quipped back with a smirk, grabbing an ample handful of said ass and pulling apart Eskel’s cheeks. He crowded his brother against the wall of the hot spring, guiding him towards the shallow end where there was a natural shelf in the rock just above waist height. Eskel grunted when he felt the shelf at his back. They’d done this enough, he knew what to do. He hoisted himself up on the shelf and leaned back, spreading his legs and reaching down to lift his cock and balls out of the way. Lambert growled hungrily at the sight of him and reached for the massage oil he’d left on the edge of the pool, pouring a sloppy amount into his hand. He sunk one finger and then two into Eskel without ceremony, twisting and scissoring them apart, dipping his mouth down to plunge his tongue between his spread fingers. 

“ _Mmf-”_ Eskel choked out, clenching down around the mixed soft and rough sensations. He felt Lambert smirk against his hole, _the smug fucker. Hah, literally._ Eskel dropped a hand to Lambert’s short hair and tugged impatiently. 

“No teasing, pup, climb on or fuck off,” Eskel growled. Lambert hummed, slurping one last obscenely wet swipe across Eskel’s hole before pulling back. He poured more oil over his fingers and into Eskel. He was an asshole, yes, (he’d be the first to admit it) but he wasn’t into pain. _Mmm_ \- his brain went stupid for a moment and he couldn’t help but dig his teeth into Eskel’s juicy thigh to suck a love bite into him - _not a_ ** _lot_ **_of pain, that is._ He was rewarded with a light smack to the back of his head and he laughed as he released Eskel. He stood back, dropping his oiled hand to his cock and stroking himself. Eskel scooted into the thigh-high water and turned around, bracing his forearms against the shelf. 

“Ready?” Lambert asked _as he pushed his cock inside Eskel_ , and Eskel cried out a strangled sob of pleasure and burning surprise. 

“You fucking prick-“ Eskel gritted, gripping for purchase against the rocks. Lambert moaned and curled himself against Eskel’s back, sunk to the hilt inside him. He ground his hips lazily, allowing himself just one tender moment cuddled up to the warmth and strength of his older brother. A soft grunt of affection and a pat on his ass brought him back to reality, and he took a deep breath, pulled out… and went to work.

Eskel sank down onto the rock, cradling his head in his arms to prevent scratching his already ugly face as Lambert fucked him. _No, not ugly_ , Geralt and Lambert had soothed him one night. _Handsome wolf, brave wolf. Ours._

He tried to remember their words when the shame peaked, when he wanted to hide. No need to hide here, in Kaer Morhen, his safe place. _Rest and relax_ ( _and spread ‘em,_ he added in Lambert’s voice). He chuckled softly, and Lambert grunted and slowed. 

“Something funny, Esk? Not pounding you hard enough?” He snapped forward at _just_ the right angle and Eskel gasped as he saw stars sparkle across his eyes. 

“Mm, no… no, just- aah!” Eskel propped himself up, panting, trying to catch his breath as Lambert thrust into him without rhythm, keeping him guessing. Lambert paused, wrapped his arms around Eskel’s waist. He swayed from foot to foot, wiggling his hips against Eskel’s teasingly.

“Go on, tell me, handsome,” Lambert whispered in his ear, teeth grazing against his lobe before licking. He pumped slowly, purposefully, hitting that spot that drove Eskel mad. 

“Ha….happy,” Eskel managed, keening when Lambert’s hand found his cock and started stroking. Lambert _purred,_ licking a wet stripe up Eskel’s neck and pushing faster.

“Happy, huh? Good, handsome, you make me happy too,” Lambert drawled, hips moving harder and deeper as he stroked Eskel towards his climax. He felt Eskel tremble, felt him clench around his cock, the only warning before Eskel started cumming. Lambert came just after him, shouting nonsense in triumph of the moment. As _if_ he could do anything but feel triumphant buried in Eskel’s perfect ass. 

They stood tied together, catching their breath, enjoying the intimacy of their union. Even if Lambert didn’t want to admit it, he felt safest in these moments, wanted and without need to hide. He nuzzled against Eskel’s shoulder, stealing one more sweet moment of appreciation and affection before easing himself out of Eskel. The older Witcher sighed as he slumped down into the hot spring, feeling truly boneless now between the massage and being thoroughly fucked. Lambert relaxed next to him, sprawling his arms out over the ledge of the pool. Eskel could easily cuddle up to him if he wanted to. The invitation was there, but Lambert would never insist.

“Mmm… y’ think the sorceress is taking Geralt’s ass tonight?” Lambert wondered out loud, _pretending_ not to notice the slight increase in Eskel’s heart rate. He avoided Eskel’s eyes, closing his and leaning his head back against the ledge. Eskel splashed water on his own face, scrubbing gently.

“Why would you say something like that, now?” Eskel complained softly. He shifted and felt Lambert’s spend leak from him a little. A soft sigh fell from his lips and he relaxed against the edge of the pool, moving just slightly closer to let Lambert’s arm wrap around him. Lambert held fast, his hand clasping Eskel’s shoulder protectively. As protective as he could be, really, over someone older, wiser, and generally more skilled than him.

“Just making sure I’m still a jerk,” Lambert murmured. “Haven’t gone all mushy and shit.” He said, as his thumb stroked tenderly over a scar on Eskel’s shoulder like it was the most normal thing in the world. “You know…. if he’s not… uh, I mean, I’m here for you if you… need someone.”

Eskel had turned his head to watch Lambert struggle through that admission, and the older Witcher suddenly splashed more water on his face to have an excuse to hide his bemused grin. Lambert brushed his fingers across Eskel’s brow, pushing aside wet strands of hair in search of his eyes. 

They met their gazes for a long moment, more vulnerable and timid than either would like to admit. Eskel broke first, leaning closer into Lambert’s embrace and gracing his lips with a kiss. Lambert hummed and breathed deeply when they parted, memorizing the scent of _them_ , a scent he’d like to smell much more often. 

“I’d like that too,” Eskel murmured and settled back into his own space next to Lambert. Lambert cleared his throat and leaned back into his nonchalant posture, sprawled out and enjoying the heat and steam. Under the water their knees rested against each other, and the simple touch and what it promised was quite enough to keep them fighting off little grins that rose to their lips, embarrassingly unbidden.


End file.
